Blind Hatred
by sesshomaru15
Summary: What happens when you live behind the cursed Tree of the Dead and your father abuses you constantly? You run away to where no one can find you, of course. Except not everything turns out the way you want it to. Please read and review!


**A/N: I do not own Sleepy Hollow. Sometimes the things I come up with scare me :)**

"You'll never find me! Not where I'm going!" I yelled as I ran toward the skeletal forest bordering our house, my pain-riddled body causing me to stumble. Ignoring the branches that lashed my face, I instinctively dodged trees while my mind went over what had happened barely an hour ago. _My father had began yelling when I came home late from a party. Pleas falling on deaf ears, he continued to slap me hard enough to bruise and break skin. When I was finally able to escape, I hurried outside to enter the refuge of the woods._ Senses returning, I skidded to a swaying halt, eyes glued to the disfigured tree I had almost collided into.

_Best place as ever to wait for Dad to cool down, _I thought, shivering in the crisp autumn air. Gaze falling on a depression in the trunk above me on a rocky ledge, I climbed up there, back to the rough bark that seemed warm. Yawning hugely, I quickly slipped into dreamland, oblivious of my surroundings until shouting jogged me awake. Rubbing my eyes, I noticed that the wind had increased while flashes of lightning illuminated the forest. Feeling my shirt sticking to my skin, I looked down and gasped. _Holy crow! I'm soaked with blood!_

"Kelly! God damn it, girl! Where the devil are you? Ah, so that's where---Jesus, get away from that tree this instant!"

"Why? So you can beat on me some more?" I asked scathingly, arms crossed to conserve heat. "Maybe I can go to the police like this and convince them I need to go into a foster home! You, you _bastard!" _Crying, I spun, failing to see the sword in front of me. Elbow clipping the edge, I yelped as it sliced my skin, drawing a steady stream of blood that dripped to the ground. A pair of strong arms grabbed my waist, yanking me away. In a desperate action, I seized the blade's hilt, pulled it free, and used to to knock my father backwards. "Leave me alone or I swear I'll kill you!" Not comprehending why his eyes were so wide, I figured it was because of what was in my hands.

"Do it, Kelly. You--as well as I--know you want to."

Gulping, I suddenly glanced at the sword, then the tree, gears grinding in my head. _Oh, crap, I'm an idiot! In all my hot-headedness, I forgot I was next to the indestructible Tree of the Dead! That means....Well, I am royally screwed. _Turning slowly, I reluctantly made eye-contact with the supposedly banished Headless Hessian Horseman. Okay, so maybe not so headless, judging by his filed teeth and crazy blue stare. "Um, do what? Really, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Listen to me, Kelly," my father said quietly, faltering slightly as the Horseman snarled. "Back away very carefully and get rid of the sword." I did not move, his fears skyrocketing. "Kelly, did you hear me?" Frightened, he whirled to glare at the ferally grinning Hessian. "What have you done to my daughter, you monster?"

"Me?" the Horseman repeated, placing a gloved hand on my shoulders, pivoting me to face my father, revealing my glowing eyes. "As I recall, _she's_ the one who touched my sword on her own. Its power has taken over her body to intensify her strongest desire: your death. Unfortunately, her will is repelling the influence, but that won't stop _me_." Plucking the weapon from my limp fingers, the Horseman leapt before my father, who blanched. Swinging the sword in a broad arc, he cleaved the terrified man's head clean off, chuckling softly.

Legs unable to support me, I collapsed to the soil, trembling as I watched my father's body convulse once, tears prickling my eyes. The Hessian lithely jumped to my side, dazzling flickers of lightning haloing him. Hearing a cracking noise, I saw the Tree's roots waving wildly, its trunk swelling as if breathing. Wanting to flee but knowing that would be a mistake, I helplessly allowed him to haul me upright. Cast down to its heaving base, I felt the Horseman land beside me. "No, please!" Heedless of my whimpers, he threw me over his shoulder and entered the Tree's gaping maw, my screams echoing throughout the woods before the razor bark bite into my flesh hungrily.

**I can almost picture this in my head as a dream. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
